Happy Anniversary
by Doug2
Summary: Darrin is depressed on their thirtyfifth wedding anniversary.


Happy Anniversary

DISCLAIMER

All characters in this story belong to Columbia Pictures.

© All literature found on this page was produced by Demille.

Unauthorized reproduction of text is not allowed.

It was a rainy day as Darrin Stephens looked out his window at the streets forty floors below from his office at Tate, Stephens and Stephens. As President of the second largest advertising agency in the country and his old buddy Larry Tate as Chief Executive Officer, he was very busy a the top end of the company. Still he missed the old hustle and bustle when he was the company's chief account executive. His daughter Tabitha and other younger employees were in charge of handling all the clients and their accounts. Darrin felt left out. He mused as he looked out the window. Today was his thirty-fifth anniversary. He had been married to Samantha over half his life. Even with his success in business, his good health and two wonderful kids, something was still not right. He was in the evening of his life and he knew that his wife and kids would be here long after he was gone. For the first time in his marriage, he felt the limitations of being mortal, though he offered no apologies for it. He had always stood up again what ever his magical in-laws had done to him because he had his pride and he had a wife who stood up with him. Since it was such a special day, he decided to head home.

"Betty, cancel my afternoon staff meeting. I'm finished for the day." said Darrin over the intercom.

"Good night, Mr. Stephens." answered back Betty.

As he drove up to his home, he couldn't help but think back to their first home at 1164 Morning Glory Circle. Both of their children were raised there. Now they had a big five bedroom colonial in Stamford. The house was very empty with the children having moved out. Tabitha lives alone in an apartment in the city. Adam preferred being a warlock and lived in the other realm working as the booking agent for the Cosmo Cotillion. Darrin no longer had the problems with his in-laws he had after the children had grown up. Since they hadn't aged any and somewhat accepted the mixed marriage, they had stayed away and went on with their own witch/warlock lives. Samantha on the other hand made herself look the part and still kept house for her husband and loved every second of it. Darrin and her children were her life and her greatest love.

Sam greeted Darrin as usual at the front door. Even though she did have a housekeeper; she always was there to greet him when he got home.

"Hello, darling. You look tired. How was your day?" asked Sam.

"Oh, Sam, I don't know. Work isn't the same with Tabitha and the others doing all the real work. I guess I wasn't cut out for the manage- ment part of the business. I'd love to roll up my sleeves and really get back into the game. But the company has to have new fresh blood and has to keep up with the times. I guess I'm just an old dinosaur," said Darrin.

"No you aren't sweetheart. Besides if you want to start all over again you know how we can," teased Sam.

"No, that's quite all right. We don't need any extra hocus-pocus in our lives. Besides I wouldn't change a thing. Well, a few things that I went through I could do without." Darrin said a little softer. "I love you, Sam, I just am sorry I won't be around to be with you much longer."

"Now stop talking about that." As she straightened his tie, "Today is today and we will continue living one day at a time. Remember you have two wonderful children and a wife who loves you more than anything. And if it will make you feel any better, there hasn't been a bit of hocus-pocus or any visits from any of my relatives for over three months now. Except for Adam and he drove here from the city. Now you go rest up. We're going out. Thirty-five years together is something to celebrate."

"All right, sweetheart. I'll see you later," said Darrin. He went into his home office and laid down on the couch.

On another astral plane Endora is sitting on a lounge smoking a hookah speaking to her grandson Adam.

"I have always said you had more sense than that whole family. At least you didn't turn your back on your heritage." explained Endora.

"Remember, Grand-ma-mah, that's still my family you're talking about. I did find it advantageous to be a warlock, but then I am half mortal. What have you been doing lately?" asked Adam.

"I was thinking about going to Argentina for the llama races, but they were such a bore last year. Maurice did invite me to Paris for the opening of the opera season, and I just may put up with him and go. And then I may not. How is your mother, my dear boy?" asked Endora.

"She is just fine, Mother dear." Samantha said popping in.

"Samantha, my dear child. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in weeks." said Endora. "And how is my dear granddaughter and you know who, what's his name?"

"DARRIN is fine. And Tabitha is fine, too. She has been working very hard and we are both very proud of her." said a glowing Samantha.

"Hi, Mom." said Adam.

"Hello, dear. You will be home later, before your father and I head out tonight, won't you? Your father's feeling down and really needs our help and support" said Samantha.

"I never miss your anniversary, you know that." said Adam.

"I've been booking new acts for the Cosmic Cotillion. If Tab sees anything new, please tell her to let me know."

"Well, it's probably better if we don't try mixing the mortal and witch world. You better keep looking around here. Mother, you aren't going to try anything, since this is our thirty-fifth anniversary together?" said Sam.

Endora said, "You don't have to worry about me. I grew tired of that ten years ago. I'll just let time and tide take care of him. Speaking of that, do you have to keep putting on that old age look? You look like my grandmother and it is positively revolting. No one in my side of the family ever looked the way you do now."

"No, I don't have to look like your grandmother, but I do have to look like their Mother. Besides I like the look. Darren and I still make like a cute couple. Good-Bye, Mother. So no tricks. Bye, Adam dear. I will see you again later." said Samantha. She kissed them both and popped out.

Samantha popped into Darrin's study and gently kissed her sleeping husband. It had been a wonderful thirty-five years, but how could she make this night extra special? Darrin started to stir and saw his beautiful wife looking lovingly down at him.

"Feeling better, darling?" she said.

"I'm not as tired, but the old aches and pains are still there. I know you're only as old as you feel, but it still takes getting used to. I'm ready to go and take my best girl out and celebrate." His voice trailed off. "Sam, I just can't keep thinking about what your Mother said years ago. Here I am old and decrepit and you're still a young vibrant witch. You deserve more in the years ahead."

"Darrin,. I married you for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health and you're the one I love, you're the one I married, and you're the one I am going to stay with, period. I loved you thirty years ago and I will still love you for the rest of my life. And with two beautiful children you are loved and you will be loved for a long, long time. Now, go get ready for our date and don't dawdle. I still have some pretty young ideas about you." And Samantha sent him on upstairs.

"Why should I really worry?" thought Darrin as he got ready in front of the mirror." I am still living a fairly normal mortal life, considering I haven't been turned into a toad or a dwarf in a long time. I just have a family that is going to outlive me. By centuries. What's so normal about that? Why can't I shake this feeling? I know why. Because I never know when one of my nutty in-laws will be around the corner. And through all this I do have Samantha, who gave up her whole life for me. She does love me. If she doesn't mind me looking seventy, then I shouldn't mind. Despite all the aches and pains and father time looking me in the face, I will put on the best face I can and we will celebrate." He finished putting on his best tuxedo and went downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood his whole family, wife Samantha, daughter Tabitha, and son Adam each looking as young as they really were. Darrin hurried down the steps without a huff or a puff and was surprised when he looked in the mirror. He saw his old self not more than forty years old standing up straight and tall.

"Sam, what the..." started Darrin as Sam but her hand over his mouth.

"Not another word, dear. You once said that before we met you were looking for magic. I just wanted to show you that the magic was still there, whenever you want it or need it. So for just tonight, darling. Happy Anniversary." Samantha said.

Darrin gave her a sheepish grin saying, "Thank you, Sam. I always loved you. Happy Anniversary." And he gave her the biggest kiss she had had in a long time.

Then he embraced both his children telling them how much he loved them. And off the bewitching Stephens family went together.

THE END


End file.
